Stand Out
"Stand Out" is song from the Wiki Channel Original Movie, Algebra Sucks, and performed by star of the movie Casey Fox. The song is used to promote the made-for-TV film and is also featured as background music in the film as background music. The song will release as a single on March 24, 2015. Lyrics Don't sweat on the little things just Keep your eye on the bigger things cause If you look a little closer You're gonna get a better picture Your heart beats like a marching drum It's telling you to keep on walking on and You gotta find a little fire Shine your light a little brighter You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night Keep your head up Shoot the clouds down Throw it all in Break your own ground And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand Stand out Life is our game We can go play Shake up the rules Don't be afraid And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand stand out Stand out Oh oh oh oh x4 Stand out Jump on to the roller coaster Up up, now We're getting closer We can be the silver lining For every treasure that is hiding We're coming on at the speed of light yeah Boom boom It's like dynamite We're gonna start a revolution Don't stop keep moving You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night Keep your head up Shoot the clouds down Throw it all in Break your own ground And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand Stand out Life is our game We can go play Shake up the rules Don't be afraid And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand Stand out Stand out Oh oh oh oh x8 Stand out Be the voice Be the cause Be the change Be yourself thats the best you can be You and I were meant to fire like rockets in the night Keep your head up Shoot the clouds down Throw it all in Break your own ground And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand Stand out Life is our game We can go play Shake up the rules Don't be afraid And if your gonna make a mess make it loud And if your gonna take a stand Stand out Stand out Oh oh oh oh x8 Stand out Trivia * The song is about standing out and not being afraid to let your voice be heard. While the movie's main theme isn't necessarily standing up for what you believe in, this song reflects the side of Sonya that is fearless and determined. When she wants to get rid of algebra, she puts her mind to it, even if it may not be the best idea, she does it anyway and that's something that viewers can learn from. Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Jessie1010's projects